User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. NOTE Just to inform you, I always read messages on my talk page, whether on my talk here or on other wikis. Even if I don't respond, I've read your message even if you as a person piss me off. Thanks! ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Forum:Notability Look, I want multiple opinions before forming an RfC. I ESPECIALLY want your opinion since I know its probably the exact opposite of the rest of the community on this subject. That way a policy everybody can live with can be created. Otherwise, I'm going to hear you complain at RfC time. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Replacing images When you replace an image, please upload over the previous one. It saves time. Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The old was .jpg. Mine was .png. It wouldn't work. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Stupid file extensions. Can't they just make one perfect one? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could we have a friendly chat in the IRC? It probably won't be directly related to Wikitroid, I just want to get along with you better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But any arguments and I'm off. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Metroids don't appear on Wall Jump!! 00:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Correct. I meant they show up on the table. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL Nightmare's Room Nightmare's room? Sounds like his bedroom or something. MB: Nightmare! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Nightmare: BUT I HAD A NIGHTMARE MOMMY! MB: YOU ARE A NIGHTMARE! Nightmare: Oh, yeah. Forgot. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to talk to you on IRC about something important. It's about MDb. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I loled. :P Shadowblade777 01:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Talkheaders I'm pretty sure we don't really need talkheaders for redirects. The ones you added are OK, but don't go through the extra effort. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm using AWB and it's targeting all pages. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'm the last guy you'd expect an apology from, but here I am with one prepared for you. I've read your message on Arwingpedia, and I am in no way offended. Over the two years I had been administrating Arwingpedia, I was... well, a jerk. I managed to later prove to users such as RAN1 and Shadowcrest that I had changed my ways, but the past cannot be erased. I know that I have abused my powers before, and I understand why anyone would want to take me down (remove my abilities). This likely won't happen, but instead of laughing in your face and supposedly continuing to act as a tyrant, I present to you an apology for all of Wikitroid to see. I am truly sorry. Whether you accept this apology or not is up to yourself, but I mean this 100%. I will lead as an example of good behavior from this point on. I plan on apologizing to DarkSamus as well. He was a good editor and I blatantly shoved him away from Arwingpedia. Again, sorry. I hope over time that your opinion of me becomes positive, especially since I'm going to prove myself to you all. I can't get my powers revoked, but I can improve. Let's let by-gones be by-gones. What do you say? BNK [ |T| ] 02:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Are you going to respond, or no? BNK [ |T| ] 00:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) See the top of my talk page. You as a person do not piss me off, apology accepted. But I'm not the one to judge, it's DS. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Swearing Can you please not use such vulgar profanity as you did in your edit summary? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 00:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :There is no rule against profanity >_> 'Doctor ''' 00:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. It's frowned upon, but barely anyone even edits here, so yeah. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. If you are the same royboy x I just played on Brawl, great games. I'm a big metroid fan as well. If you are not the person I just played, well, never mind. :) I appreciate the contributions to give to this wiki. DarkDefeater July 06, 2011. Your RfA RfA's cannot be reopened. Just make a fourth one (though that would essentially have the same effect). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Why not? The vote by the user Dakorask is void, that account was one of Moderator guy's sockpuppets. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I really don't appreciate your "calling in favors". I'm going to set the record streight: in a debate over the layout of the Metroids template, Roy conceded to implementing one of my proposals. I then said the following to him: "Thank you for doing my edit for me. And I for one thought it was a good idea to remove the bestiary categories. I'll be sure to make it up to you at some point in the future." I then allowed the name "Ships of Bryyo" to be used where I'd previously objected to it. I didn't explicitly state that this was in response to the template issue, but I still would have preferred a simpler name. So I don't consider myself indebted to you in any way, and have lost a great deal of the respect I mentioned. I won't be mentioning this issue again. "My name is AdmiralSakai, and I approve this message." 00:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Poll on the main page? Sorry, just wondering if you could explain why you went and put a poll on the main page? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I was instructed to by a bureaucrat. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Piratehunter is no longer a bureaucrat. He no longer sways authority over this wiki, and therefore does not get to decide changes to the main page. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And on a further note, you added the poll without discussing. Either you can remove it or I will, but you can open up a discussion on the main page's talk page and see if it's alright with everybody else to put the poll on there. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't get to edit war over the main page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't get to put annoying unnecessary polls on the main page without consent. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't realize that this bureaucrat who gave me the instruction will be reinstated by the end of this month. You don't get into an edit war. It's an innocent little poll, what's it doing to you? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :RoyboyX: What's wrong with putting it on your user page? That's how Shadowcrest did it when SmashWiki moved. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 22:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Is the bureaucrat instated right now? No. And was that supposed to be a threat to me? DP is right. Put it on your page. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, is this you being paranoid again? Don't do this. For your own sake. You can retract your statements now but if you continue with this, it will not turn out well for you. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If I find myself blocked at any point in time by your doing, we will have a serious problem. Because that is what I assume you are threatening. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 22:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Stop Just please, stop. I don't agree with Perfento about the poll, but to edit war and post unnecessary comments causes more trouble than it's worth. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 22:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Finishing Blog You have to finish the Blog for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes! Please? I love the novels. 07:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I will, I just have so many things on my schedule. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 11:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It's just been a couple months. 00:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) An offering. Hey Roy. I know we've had plenty of disagreements here in the past, but I'd like to put that aside. I may have a problem with the way you do some things, and you have a problem with me in general, but I was wondering if we might come to an agreement. That we agree to disagree and get on with it. I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut over every little thing you do if you promise to meet me half way by discussing things more so we can civilly compromise instead of squabbling like we normally do. I'm just feeling in such a joyous mood right now for certain reasons and I thought it best to offer a bargain to keep the peace now. What say you Roy? Do we have an agreement? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 04:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Is this seriously how it's going to be? Seriously? I'm trying to make a peace offering here Roy. I'm just trying to make a peace offering. I don't want to argue anymore. Retain your pride if you will, just allow me this. I'm going to try my best not to argue with you, I just want your word that you'll try your best not to argue with me. No more threats on either of our parts. Just civility. I just want civility. Hear my plea. Hear it well. I don't want to fight anymore. Do you? I can't imagine you would. Just give me your word. Your word is all I ask. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 17:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Notability again Can you give us your thoughts on Forum:Notability again? Its just that I don't want to completely screw you over. The entire point of me creating a forum for it was so that we can work out a policy everyone, including you, can live with. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Roy, finish that novel please! It'll be a nice touch to our celebration! 23:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Not in two days. Tell you what, I'll write a new chapter. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Deal. We haven't seen any novel writing by you for quite awhile. 23:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice job. 04:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ban This is a transcript of a conversation on IRC discussing RoyboyX's newest/current ban, including the reason for the ban as well as the stipulations of the ban. I am FastLizard4 in the channel, bureaucrat User:Piratehunter is Izkael, and bureaucrat User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 is MG2433g5. I certify that these bureaucrats are represented as noted in the conversation below. This conversation occurred in #wikia-metroid on August 5th, 2011. All dates and times in the log extract are in Pacific Daylight Time (UTC -07:00). If you have trouble viewing the text below, you can also read the original text file on my website. The text file at the link in previous sentence is exactly the same as the one pasted below. FILTERED IRC LOG EXTRACT :ALL DATES AND TIMES IN PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME (UTC -07:00) Channel: #wikia-metroid Network: freenode (irc.freenode.net) Extract time range: Friday, 5 August 2011: 16:42:54 - 17:29:08 DETAILS OF FILTERING: Removed extraneous messages from Wikitroid-RC as well as extraneous comments made by channel users and IRC technical output (i.e., non-messages). An unfiltered version of this log extract can be delivered on request. 16:42:54< Wikitroid-RC> Wikitroid Block/Unblock: block http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block * Piratehunter * blocked User:RoyboyX with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled): Attempting to "move/fork" wiki without consensus. Requested Database Dump for these reasons. Basically attempting Mass Plagiarism. Blocked indefinite pending B'crat confe 17:00:38<+Izkael> Ohai FastLizard4 17:00:41<+FastLizard4> Hello 17:02:09<+FastLizard4> So what's going on? 17:02:09<+Izkael> not that big 17:02:22< DoctorPain99> RoyboyX requested a database dump 17:02:29< DoctorPain99> so he could move the wiki on his own 17:02:33<+Izkael> I've had enough of him >_> 17:02:49<+Izkael> He's over there trying to start "moving" wikitroid or whatever 17:02:58<+Izkael> becasue apparently everyone on Wikitroid is stupid 17:03:01< DoctorPain99> basically what Izakel said 17:03:05<+Izkael> (because they don't agree with him) 17:03:07<+FastLizard4> Fascinating 17:04:43< RoyboyX> Alright, guys, you blocked VGM 17:04:46<+Izkael> is it really that guy? 17:04:48< DoctorPain99> no 17:04:49< RoyboyX> I thought you were talking about me 17:04:56 * DoctorPain99 fucking misread 17:05:02 * DoctorPain99 is a fucking retard 17:05:09 * DoctorPain99 doesn't deserve to be living 17:05:18< RoyboyX> Neither does RoyboyX 17:05:20<+Izkael> meh 17:05:23<+Izkael> i'm just going to ignore him 17:05:29< DoctorPain99> good idea 17:05:31< DoctorPain99> anyway 17:05:35< DoctorPain99> FastLizard4 17:05:37< RoyboyX> Me? 17:05:42<+FastLizard4> DoctorPain99: Yes? 17:05:45< DoctorPain99> What should we do about RoyboyX? 17:05:51< DoctorPain99> RoyboyX: No, the IP 17:05:53<+Izkael> RoyboyX: no, the world doesn't revolve around you 17:06:07<+Izkael> wait 17:06:20<+Izkael> why is Roy here during a time where we should be debating what to do about him??? 17:06:28< RoyboyX> Um 17:06:29< DoctorPain99> true 17:06:35< RoyboyX> Cause I want to know what will happen to me? 17:06:41< DoctorPain99> We can tell you after 17:06:42<+Izkael> Lol 17:06:56-!- mode/#wikia-metroid FastLizard4 by ChanServ 17:06:58-!- mode/#wikia-metroid Izkael by ChanServ 17:06:58<@FastLizard4> Need I do more? 17:06:58< RoyboyX> Don't 17:06:59< RoyboyX> You 17:07:40< RoyboyX> One is enough thank you 17:07:45<@FastLizard4> RoyboyX: Just leave. 17:07:52<@FastLizard4> Seriously. 17:07:52<@FastLizard4> Just go. 17:07:55< DoctorPain99> What FL4 said tbh 17:07:55< RoyboyX> No 17:07:55<@Izkael> or let him stay 17:08:01<@Izkael> and we can quiet him 17:08:04<@FastLizard4> Hmm 17:08:04< RoyboyX> I want to fucking know what you're going to do to me 17:08:06<@FastLizard4> Okay 17:08:27-!- mode/#Wikia-Metroid *!*@*/ip.174.114.172.181 by FastLizard4 17:08:29-!- mode/#Wikia-Metroid FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 17:08:30<+FastLizard4> Works for me. 17:08:49-!- mode/#wikia-metroid *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.114.172.181 by Izkael 17:08:53<@Izkael> momentary ban 17:09:02-!- mode/#wikia-metroid Izkael by Izkael 17:09:09<+FastLizard4> I already set a quiet, but okay. :P 17:09:14< DoctorPain99> And Roy, if you evade this, you get banned 17:09:19<+Izkael> FastLizard4: true :P 17:09:28<+FastLizard4> Ok, so 17:09:48<+FastLizard4> I think that we've pretty much already agreed that RoyboyX is a source of a lot of drama on this wiki 17:09:53<+FastLizard4> Negative drama 17:10:06<+FastLizard4> Much of which came out when I took my leave 17:10:26<+FastLizard4> Said drama is counterproductive to a collaborative editing environment that is based on, well, collaboration 17:10:37<+FastLizard4> And I have to say, RoyboyX, you are not a collaborative person 17:10:51 * DoctorPain99 seconds that notion 17:10:54<+Izkael> Roy = self-collaborative 17:11:00<+FastLizard4> You seem to have a wonderfully immature view that anyone who disagrees with you deserves to die 17:11:32<+FastLizard4> In any case 17:12:04<+FastLizard4> RoyboyX, it's become painfully apparent to me that you took advantage of my abscence and became a very poor member of the community 17:12:20<+FastLizard4> It is my firm belief that, at this time, you are doing far more harm to the wiki and the community than good 17:13:06-!- MG2433g5 47e1bc76@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.225.188.118 has joined #Wikia-Metroid 17:14:18< MG2433g5> Dear lord. 17:14:26< DoctorPain99> Pretty much 17:14:27<+FastLizard4> RoyboyX: Based on what's been said on IRC recently, I do not believe I am the only person with these views; indeed, the majority of users, at least those on IRC, seem to share them 17:14:43<+FastLizard4> You have become what we call a problem user 17:15:30<+FastLizard4> In addition, your obviously bad-faith attempts to mirror Wikitroid are not only insulting to us, but they could be construed as plagiarism 17:16:35<+FastLizard4> This, combined with your recent behavior on Wikitroid - indeed, your behavior for quite some time now, lead me to support a tentatively indefinite ban against you with a review at a later date, should you request it 17:16:50<+FastLizard4> This later date would be no less than six months in the future 17:17:09< MG2433g5> ... 17:17:20< DoctorPain99> I do agree, though 6 months is a bit long IMO 17:17:23<+FastLizard4> In addition, any attempt to circumvent your ban would result in a permanent indefinite ban with no chance of review 17:17:37<+FastLizard4> The six months is debatable 17:17:55<+Izkael> I agree that Six months is quite reasonable 17:18:00< DoctorPain99> I say at least until we figure out this move happens 17:18:12< DoctorPain99> If everyone else supports six months, I won't argue 17:18:13<+Izkael> or at the very least 3-4 17:18:25<+Izkael> 4 tbh 17:18:29< DoctorPain99> *move nonsense 17:18:41< DoctorPain99> I would support 4 17:18:57<+FastLizard4> how about five then? :P 17:19:01<+FastLizard4> (five months) 17:19:05< DoctorPain99> 5 is ok 17:19:09< DoctorPain99> better than 6 17:19:10<+Izkael> yeah 17:19:11<+Izkael> sure 17:19:14<+FastLizard4> Ok, 5 it is 17:19:31<+Izkael> I'll change block then 17:19:37< DoctorPain99> no 17:19:39<+Izkael> er 17:19:39< MG2433g5> Wait 17:19:41<+Izkael> no 17:19:42<+Izkael> Leave it 17:19:42< DoctorPain99> wait Izakel 17:19:45<+Izkael> DoctorPain99: lol 17:19:52<+Izkael> leave it and just make a reminder 17:19:54< MG2433g5> I thought you said you were going to review in five months. 17:19:58< DoctorPain99> yes 17:20:01<+FastLizard4> yeah 17:20:04<+Izkael> yes 17:20:07< DoctorPain99> that is why we are leaving it 17:20:11<+FastLizard4> That's assuming that RoyboyX doesn't attempt to circumvent his ban 17:20:12<+Izkael> lol 17:20:17<+Izkael> yeah 17:20:18< DoctorPain99> what FL said 17:20:32<+Izkael> His life more or less revolves around Wikitroid for the most part 17:20:33< DoctorPain99> MG2433g5: Do you have anything you'd like to say? 17:20:34<+Izkael> so 17:20:39<+Izkael> you never know 17:20:42<+FastLizard4> And, of course, the review will also take into account, among other things, whether he has attempted to mirror Wikitroid 17:21:14<+FastLizard4> But that's for five months from now 17:21:54< DoctorPain99> RoyboyX: I want to see you return. I really do. 17:21:56<+Izkael> continue 17:22:05< MG2433g5> Well, preferably in five months. 17:22:12< MG2433g5> Not sooner. 17:22:14< DoctorPain99> But that means you need to try to make yourself a better person in the next 5 months 17:22:22< MG2433g5> .... 17:22:25< DoctorPain99> I belive you can do it if you try :) 17:22:32< DoctorPain99> Don't give up 17:22:42< DoctorPain99> and plz don't violate the rules 17:22:49<+Izkael> I disagree 17:22:53<+FastLizard4> Izkael: Also, change his block to deny him the ability to edit his user talk page 17:23:05<+FastLizard4> If we do the review in five months, we'll restore that ability then 17:23:11<+Izkael> (because I have the role of being the pessimist in these debates) 17:23:23<+Izkael> I disagree that he can change 17:23:28< DoctorPain99> We could be permabanning you right now, but we are willing to give you another chance 17:23:30<+Izkael> FastLizard4: kay 17:23:35< DoctorPain99> prove pH wrong for me :P 17:23:46< MG2433g5> Maybe at least give us the original Roy. 17:23:50< DoctorPain99> I believe in you, even if no one else does ^_^ 17:23:54< MG2433g5> N00by is better than this. 17:24:05<+Izkael> yeah 17:24:14<+Izkael> The Roy that I nominated for admin >_> 17:24:26<+FastLizard4> RoyboyX: So, in five months, assuming that you haven't attempted to circumvent your ban, we will allow you to make your case and contest the ban. Then we'll decide whether or not we should unban you. 17:24:50-!- mode/#wikia-metroid Izkael by ChanServ 17:24:53-!- mode/#wikia-metroid RoyboyX!*@* by Izkael 17:25:00<+FastLizard4> Izkael: Want me to do it? :P 17:25:05<@Izkael> oh you used 17:25:11<@Izkael> the quiet command XD 17:25:18< MG2433g5> Yeah 17:25:29<+FastLizard4> So, five months from today 17:25:30<@Izkael> yes lol 17:25:37-!- mode/#wikia-metroid Izkael by Izkael 17:25:38<+FastLizard4> January 5th, 2012 17:25:43<+Izkael> I'm fixing the block 17:25:50<+Izkael> you fix the quiet lol 17:25:53<+FastLizard4> okay 17:25:58-!- mode/#wikia-metroid FastLizard4 by ChanServ 17:26:00 * DoctorPain99 makes a note of the date 17:26:09-!- mode/#Wikia-Metroid *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.114.172.181 by FastLizard4 17:26:13< DoctorPain99> I doubt I'll be active then :P 17:26:42<@FastLizard4> RoyboyX: I'm going to unquiet you. I won't ban you in the IRC channel unless you misbehave. Note that your behavior on this channel will reflect in your ban review in five months. 17:27:01<@FastLizard4> Until then, any pleading for an unban will not be considered. 17:27:12-!- mode/#Wikia-Metroid *!*@*/ip.174.114.172.181 by FastLizard4 17:27:14-!- mode/#Wikia-Metroid FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 17:27:24<+Izkael> FastLizard4: emails? 17:27:31<+FastLizard4> Izkael: yes 17:27:38<+Izkael> kay 17:27:38<+FastLizard4> Most restrictive block possible 17:27:41<+Izkael> wait 17:27:45<+Izkael> oh 17:27:49<+Izkael> so disallow them too 17:27:51<+FastLizard4> yes 17:27:57<+Izkael> kay 17:28:19< Wikitroid-RC> Wikitroid Block/Unblock: reblock http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block * Piratehunter * changed block settings for User:RoyboyX with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page): Attempting to "move/fork" wiki without consensus. Requested Database Dump for these reasons. Basically att 17:28:37-!- DoctorPain99 is now known as DoctorPain99|AFK 17:28:40<+FastLizard4> Izkael: Do you want me to copy the transcript of this conversation to his talk page for the record? 17:28:56<+Izkael> You can if you want 17:28:58<+FastLizard4> okay 17:28:59<+Izkael> it would be useful 17:29:08< DoctorPain99|AFK> I think it would be a good idea END OF LOG EXTRACT --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to appeal RoyboyX's block for him. While it is true he was going to fork from the wiki, he technically didn't actually do anything wrong, as he had not even chosen the host. Also, while at the time he had not informed the community here, in my conversation with him he seemed to imply that he was about to inform this community anyways. I hope you take this into account when you review his block five months from now. Mr. Anon 02:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Mr. Anon, the unanimous decision to block RoyboyX from Wikitroid was made with consideration given to more than simply his starting-attempts to Move/Fork Wikitroid. RoyboyX is what we would call a troubled user in this aspect. Pending FastLizard4's returning to active duty on Wikitroid, RoyboyX basically ran amok, causing an exceeding amount of negative and counterproductive drama. Not only that, but he just as well has a very notable record of doing this in the past. The decision to block him for the given time period was made due to his past history plus the current drama he has caused. Just as well, this issue has already been settled; therefore, "appealing" this issue for potential unbanning or lessening of block period is redundant and will be disregarded. The only appeals hereof will be that appeal scheduled for 5 months from now, of which RoyboyX's future rights as an editor are up for debate based on his attitude and whether or not it has altered through the length of the block. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture Question Where did you find the picture below, I cannot find it anywhere in any of the mangas image:ZM ship manga.png Hunter Class 08:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) He. Is. Blocked. Until. January. CAN YOU READ? IRC him! btw, im replying on my 3ds. go get one yourself, you'll appreciate how hard it is to edit on here with one on this damn skin. OKAY? good bye. 10:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Roy Unblock proposal thingy Um yeah. Well apparently the database dump thing was because pH and a whole bunch of other people were going to mass vandalize wikia. Also, he has been getting better about working with other people on Smash-Wiki. So, it was proposed he would be unblocked early. To those who it concern (mostly Sakai and Ex), any thoughts? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Why not? We can always block him again if he reverts to his old behavior. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) SupportMr. Anon 01:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I trust your judgements, so if you believe he can be unblocked, then I'm with you. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Well, that is pretty much everybody who isn't entirely dead or have no idea who the heck Roy is in the first place. :Well, welcome back, RoyboyX. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi Royboy. I'd just like to point out that your talk page is pretty long, so you might want to archive. Anyways, welcome back! Mr. Anon 02:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I archive after 35 messages. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 02:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. I was against your blocking in the first place. Thank you for trying to help us. By the way, can you tell me where their current site is? I need to know so I can act as a spy (I won't edit, no way, I care about wikitroid too much) and tell MG and AS what they're planning. 23:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) They are clearly not planning anything. They canceled their attacks when they decided it just wasn't worth it. Pumping buttloads of pi into wiki systems help Wikia gain money, not lose it. Your plans to be a spy are unnecessary, especially considering that you're also leaving evidence of you being a spy. Just saying. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 23:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was planning on spying when I make an account here. (I am NOT posting when, nor am I posting on my account as soon as I make it, which should buy me some time.) Just give me the link. I'll need to use it to see. And I thought they hated us. But okay. I won't spy (yet). Just tell me what they're planning when they plan. 01:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HD Metroid Prime Screenshots Hello there, you seem to be one of the most active users here, so I'll bring this up with you. I'm not too familiar with this wiki's policies so bear with me for a sec. I happen to have a large amount of absurdly high definition screenshots of Metroid Prime in my possession, and I was wondering if you guys would like them for the wiki. I have images covering the entirety of the game up to Gravity Suit obtainment, with more being created as I advance in the game. I have been taking the screenshots for my own personal enjoyment, but I figured this wiki may be able to make good use of them for articles. Below are some sample shots, if you think it's a good idea, I could upload the entire set for potential wikitroid use in the future. If you guys only want to display native GameCube rip images then it's cool. I just wanted to be sure I don't have these images sitting on my computer doing nothing when they could possibly be helping the wiki community. -Taco (''talk'') 13:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HD images are actually the hardest to come by, but the most desired. By all means, we'll take them! --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 20:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay that's great! I'm just glad that I can help the wiki in some way. I'll upload the first pack right now. As I said it covers many areas of the game up to the Gravity Suit. As I advance, I'll upload more packs until the entirety of the game is covered. I plan on proceeding through the entire Prime series so I can do the same with each game. Also, I have quite a few HD Other M screenshots, but only up to the first Ridley encounter. (It's my first playthrough of the game, so I don't know whats ahead nor do I want to find out prematurely) If you guys need specific screenshots of certain areas or events in the Prime series let me know, I can capture any scene at any precise moment. EDIT: Okay here is a link to the pack: http://www.2shared.com/file/lRGpWf9B/Metroid_Prime_HD_Screens_Pack_.html Be aware that 31-53 are in stretched 4:3 aspect ratio, the rest are true 16:9 widescreen. It's very hard to tell the difference though but I thought it would be important to mention nonetheless. Also 15, 60, and 76 have been slightly cropped. -Taco (''talk'') 00:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful those are... --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, but we already have quite a lot of HD Other M pictures. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 01:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Okay that's fine, if you do need any Other M screenshots let me know. In addition to having true 1080p shots, I am able to artificially manipulate the camera to get some very nice angles, as you can see in the first Other M pic I posted. I'll let you know when I have some more Prime pictures for you guys. Cheers. -Taco (''talk'') 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Heres a pack featuring a complete high definition rip of the entire in-game gallery, the Fusion Suits, and the charge combos in action: http://www.2shared.com/file/4SNom38Y/Metroid_Prime_Extras.html : -Taco (''talk'') 09:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 13:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to poke you after such a long time Do we still have an IRC channel? I've been considering coming back into the site, and it'd be helpful to discuss things on IRC. Of course, I have no idea whether or not you're even still active on the site, but, I thought I'd ask you anyways. Heck, it's bee so long, I don't even remember if I'm using the right coding for the "New topic" thing. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) (Wow it's disorienting not having a scrollbar on the edit page. I thought it was broken or something) :Yeah you are using the right code. There is still an IRC channel, and Roy is still active. Wikitroid:IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Down But Not Out... Sorry, but I just noticed that you reverted my change to the MP3 page. It is clear that our opinions differ as to the death of Dark Hunter, I think that it is only fair to explain my change. Quite obviously, the entire point of adding that Phazon-blue ship in the 100% ending was to suggest that the main villain is still out there. Mind you, the endings of MPs 1&2 were a bit more obvious about it, but c'mon: how many Phazon-colored, veiny spaceships are out there? It doesn't take a genius to realize that they were implying that Dark Samus was still out there. True, the operative word here is implicit, but it still deserves SOME mention. Now, why they shaped DS's ship (assuming that's what it was) like Sylux's ship, I dunno; perhaps they were leaving some room for doubt? Perhaps Sylux was just cruising along one day, decided to look for a rest stop on that spooky blue planet down there, and got assimilated by Dark Samus? I have my own theory, and you'll be able to find it when I post the 7th chapter of my Metroid/Doctor Who fanfic on the Metroid Fanon Wiki. But I digress. Lemme know if you find any genuine information that contradicts the points I raised here. -- Dr. Anonymous1 / The Tacoman/ Invader A 17:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) How you put that message to me indicates that you, um... hold a grudge for that reverting? Yes, there are theories about Dark Samus out there, and yes, I do in fact think it's more likely her, but the wiki does not allow speculation. You are free to edit with that stuff on the fanon wiki, though. Also, why do you keep changin your name? --[[User:RoyboyX|'r'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X''']] (Complaints Board • ) 18:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC)